Test Notification
by Katz Monster
Summary: Our science teacher is a complete werido, and we want to get out of here... So we muck up! What else would we do to get moved down a class. Contest, Ikari, Poke. Rated T for sight violence.


**Okay here's the other one I owe you guys. Now if you can't tell I hate my science teacher, I could give you a almost never-ending list of reasons as to why. I won't mention his name, but the stuff I say about him is true. I wish I could get moved down a class... We're hardly learning anything anyway.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

"Argg!"

I heard a groan coming from beside me. I chuckled and smirked. We were sitting in science, and had just handed in a practical task, after which we got an assessment notification for a test on the second day back after the term break.

"Annoyed at our science teacher already, June?" I asked teasingly. We all hated him... and plotted ways to kill him behind his back.

The brunette turned to me her sapphire eyes were ablaze and she was blushing with anger as violent thoughts ran through her mind. "Annoyed?! You think I'm annoyed?!" she whisper/shouted at me. "I spent two hours on that thing last night! And all of our other exams are over! I wanted to enjoy the holidays! But now I have to study and read up on things that sir didn't even teach us! Because of a test on the second day back at school!" She finished her rant, pouted and crossed her arms, glaring at the whiteboard in the front of the room. She then changed her mind, looked back at the row behind us and starting snickering.

"What is it?" I asked. She rarely laughs straight after getting a test, even if it's only a notification.

"Look at Misty, Ash and Paul." She went back to laughing quietly.

I turned on my stool and leaned on the edge of the desk behind us. Ash and Misty were having a hushed conversation about how accurate she is with her mallet, and if it could kill. Ash was also stabbing the now screwed up test notification with a pen. While my cousin was scribbling in his photography book. Believe it or not his is a pretty good drawer.

"Watcha drawing Paul?" I asked, hoping it wasn't on a coloured page, or Sir would notice.

He stopped drawing and held up the book for me to see, he was smirking evilly for a reason. It was a picture of our teacher with Misty's mallet replacing his -now squashed- head. He had cuts all over his body, probably meant to be from Paul's katana. Blood was pooled around him as he lied on the floor, very, very dead.

I sighed. "If only it could be like this in real life..."

"I agree... Although, we could annoy him so much that he would feel threaten and we would get moved down to a lower class," Paul said while adding more detail to the wounds.

I stared at him in shock, it was very rare he spoke more than a few words. But that was a damn good idea!

"That's a really good idea."

He smirked. "I know."

"So what did you have in mind?"

"You make out with May, Ash and Misty start getting violent and I start a shouting match with Troublesome, who is seated at the other side of the classroom."

I nodded. "Okay, but Dawn's going to get actually mad at you rather than just shouting back for no reason." I said before I noticed his increasing smirk and that he was pointing at Dawn.

I looked over to her to see her smirking in a familiar way to Paul and holding up a paper plane -courtesy of the test notification-.

"Right, let me just get May in on it." I smirked and held my thumb up. "This is the signal."

He nodded in understanding, and turned back to face the correct direction. I tapped the grumpy brunette on the shoulder, and she turned to face me.

"What now?" she asked, exasperated.

"How much do you want to get out of this class permanently?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, stabbing her book with a pen.

"Paul just came up with an awesome idea that would get us moved down a class or two," I explained.

"What do we have to do?" she asked, this time noticeably more excited.

"Well, Ash and Misty are going too get violent, Paul and going to shout at Dawn and you and I are going to start making out." I looked at her expression smirking, she was smirking too. Her eyes were half-lidded and we leaned in until our lips connected.

Apparently Sir didn't notice, so I broke it off for moment to lift May onto my lap before we continued the plan. I heard a cry saying something like "Hayden, Maple, stop kissing in class!" I smirked against her lips and held up my thumb for Paul to start.

I could hear Paul starting to shout across the room, something like "Troublesome, what did you do to my book?!" She responded almost as loud. Sir shouted at them as well. Then I heard the familiar sound of Ash's getting hit by Misty's mallet, and a stool being hit against, as well as slapping, punching and kicking.

May and I broke away for a second to see our surroundings. Everyone in the class that didn't know the plan previously was smirking, obviously they had figured it out. Sir was trying to separate Ash and Misty, which wasn't happening any time soon. Also the yelling was getting to him, and the sight of May in my lap must have been doing something as well because I could swear smoke was rising from his ears and his face was getting redder and redder. He was going to blow soon.

…

We're all sitting at different desks in pairs: Paul and Dawn (probably to avoid all shouting matches), I was sitting next to Ash and May and Misty were sitting next to each other. The teacher eyed us all before leaving the room to go and get the Deputy Principle. During is absence Ash and May immediately swapped seats so that everyone was sitting together in couples. The Principle came in with the head of Science.

He looked over us and and asked, "What exactly did you guys do? You're normally all good students."

"Well..." Ash started before turning away.

I sighed, I would be explaining it then. "We all hate our teacher, and his weird obsessions with certain people were really getting to us. Getting a test notification today after handing in our assessment was the last straw. So we mucked up big time to get moved down a class."

"Okay but you could have asked," the principle said.

"What exactly did you guys to?" the head teacher asked.

In response we smirked.

"I'm not sure you'd want to know miss," Paul said with his evil smirk.

* * *

**Please review! And tell me, do you have a crazy stalker-ish science teacher as well?  
**


End file.
